


Dark souls love life

by Spidey214



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey214/pseuds/Spidey214
Summary: This is the stories of your y/n getting it on with different characters from the darksouls games





	1. The firekeeper 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note y/n can talk

Your POV  
As I was walking through the high wall and killing undead soilders armed with crossbows and swords my mind started to drift. I became angrier and angrier and fought harder but also clumsy. The reason is because I wanted to go back to the shrine. I wanted to go back to the shrine because I wanted to go see the firekeeper.

She was a blind woman who could give me power in return for the souls I collect from my adventures. She was so beautiful with her blond hair beautiful body well what I could see with her dress on and her face is so elegant.   
I was fighting a group of 10 soilders and while fighting, a arrow flew from the air and landed into my shoulder. At the same time a skeleton stabbed me with his sword in my stomach. 

"Shit!" I yelled as I got impaled. I killed off the group and pulled out the sword and arrow from there spots. I was bleeding heavily and it wasn't stopping. I was fighting for 3 days and I was tired and injured. I made my way to the nearest bonfire and focused on the shrine.

I opened my eyes and I was at the shrine and was all healed but I was tired. I looked around for the firekeeper to confess my feelings for her that I have had since I started working with her for the past several weeks. As I searched I found her in a room that was barely used.  
The room was a small room with a carpet floor, a lantern, a bed , and a small window. She was sitting on the bed with her head pointed to the window. I didn't know how she got here because she was blind but I walked up to her anyway. 

"Hello ashen one" she said a little more excited than usual, " you have been gone for a little more than normal, are you okay?"  
"Yes I am but I wanted to ask you something." I muttered   
"Well then ask away." She said sounding a bit worried?   
"Do you love me?" I quickly asked. I saw her move back and sit on the bed. "You don't have to answer if you don't feel the same I'll go leave." As I turned around to make my way out a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the bed and removed my helmet. "Yes yes I do love you." She said than quickly grabbed my face and started kissing it.

As she was kissing me her lips tasted like blueberries and I started to return the favor. She moaned a little and my hands snaked through her grasped and down her hips and legs then up under her dress. I grabbed her ass and lightly pinched it. Her face lit up and she moaned loudly into my mouth. 

"I need more." She said and I quickly started to remove my armor and weapons. She started to do it to as soon as she was naked I started to lick her nips as she moaned and screamed in ecstasy. I then took my member and started to pound away at her.

"Yes ashen one yes do it harder." I complied as I started to drill her harder and harder. I soon started to feel like I was going to cum. "I'm going to cum." I whimpered into her ear. "Then cum inside its a risk I'm willing to take." I the came so hard inside of her.

"Thanks for the amazing time we should do it again." I said putting on my armor and weapons refueled to fight the hollows. "I'm yours now ashen one we can do it any time you please." She then let me go after she kissed me again.

Two months later...

I came back after a huge raid and was just plain tired I walked up the stairs in the shrine up to OUR room. As I got there the firekeeper was sitting there holding on to the bed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong but I have great news." She said in a happy tone. "What?"   
"I'm pregnant." After she said that she jumped on me and wrapped herself around me as we kissed. I love her and raising a child with her would be amazing. The lords of cinder can wait.

Thanks for reading I might put some more up later this week see ya.


	2. Srry for the break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Srry for all this time

Srry you guys for not updating but it is harder to write for this than I though / school sucks ass so I will try to update this weekend and my profound apologizes


End file.
